Finding What I Was Looking For
by jfryman
Summary: Bella is a high school senior taking music as an elective course. Edward is the gorgeous new music teacher. What will happen when their paths cross?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – BPOV**

"Alice if you don't hurry up I am going to leave you here!"

Alice bounced down my steps, "Oh relax would you? I wanted to make sure I had my hair and makeup perfect!"

I rolled my eyes. Only Alice would care about what she looked like during the summer break. I, on the other hand, had my hair in a ponytail and no makeup on – it was flippin summer!

"You are ridiculous."

"Well we have to go get our schedules today – we only have three more days until we start our senior year."

I rolled my eyes again, "You have to get all dressed up so you can get your schedule?"

She nodded and pushed me out the door. We climbed in to my black Pontiac G6 convertible and put the top down. It was actually a sunny day in Forks – rare. We drove to school and I parked. When we got in the office, Ms. Cope looked up at us and smiled.

"Hey girls! I figured I'd be seeing you in here today."

"Please tell me Bella and I have the same schedules this year Ms. Cope?" Alice whined.

Ms. Cope smiled and nodded as she handed us our schedules. We squealed when we noticed that we, indeed, had the same schedules.

"Wait you took Home Ec. as an elective?"

I shook my head, "No I took music."

Alice's mouth dropped open, "Music?"

"I told you I was going to. It is my senior year and it was the only elective left that I haven't taken."

"Have you been holding out on me?"

I laughed, "Alice you know that I like to sing and that I can play the piano."

"So then I guess that is our only class we don't have together?"

I looked at her schedule then mine, "That would be correct."

She sighed, "Okay then."

We left the school but not before I smashed into someone.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

I scrambled to get on my feet, Alice in a fit of giggles ahead of me. I shot her a glare and she skipped out to my car. I looked up at the hand offering and took it.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Are you okay? You ran into me pretty hard."

I nodded, "Fine. I'm used to running into things and falling down."

He chuckled and I looked up at him. I think my eyes bulged out of my head and my jaw dropped open.

He smiled at me and turned to walk into the office.

"It was nice bumping into you. See you around."

I stood there for a moment. He was gorgeous. He had to be at least six foot tall. He had broad muscular shoulders and a straight jaw line. But what stunned me the most were his eyes and hair. I felt like his green eyes pierced straight through my soul and all I wanted to do was run my fingers through his un-kept shaggy bronze hair. I finally shook my head and walked out to meet Alice, who was already in my car blaring music.

"Thanks for the heads up there Al."

She smiled at me.

"Seriously you could have at least warned me that I was about to walk into him!"

She shrugged and I grumbled. I slid into the driver's seat and we sped off.

"So we going to go shopping today then?"

I glared at her.

"Okay! I'm sorry! But by the time I saw him you had already collided with him."

I sighed, "Did you get a good look at him though?"

She nodded, "He's like a greek god!"

I laughed and nodded my head. That he was. We drove to Port Angeles and spent the afternoon in dressing rooms. Throughout the summer Alice had been forcing me to buy things for the upcoming school year.

"Come on Al! I already have two pairs of jeans!"

"But not skinny ones! Why are you so against fashion?"

I laughed, "I just like to be comfortable."

"Well you aren't going to get a guy by being comfortable."

I shrugged. Like I cared about what boys thought. The next two days passed by. It was Monday morning and I had my hair in curlers pinned to my head and a little bit of mascara on. I was still in my bra and jean shorts but I hopped down the steps to get some breakfast.

"Morning dad!"

He smiled at me, "Morning kiddo."

"Don't you start too, I'm only doing this to keep Al off my back."

He chuckled and sipped his coffee. He stood up, kissed my cheek and left for work. I finished my bowl of cereal and ran back upstairs. I threw on a printed tee and my converse sneakers – it was the best mix of what Alice wanted and what I was comfortable in. I hopped in my car and drove to school. Alice was waiting for me. She smiled and me and rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you are trying this year."

I laughed and we linked arms as we walked into school. There were a few whistles, making me blush of course. We got to our lockers and threw some necessities in them.

"We don't have the same homeroom teacher do we?"

I shrugged looking at my schedule, "I have… Cullen?"

"I think that is the new music teacher. They must have put us by our electives."

I nodded, "Okay so see you in first period?"

She nodded and kissed my cheek before skipping off. I threw my bag over my shoulder and headed to the music room. There were only six others in there when I entered. I assumed these were the only other students who took music as their elective. I immediately felt bad for the study hall teacher – she was probably swamped right now. The bell rang and I took my seat with the others. I didn't really recognize any of them so I guessed I was the only senior.

"Welcome to your homeroom class. I'm Mr. Cullen, but you guys can call me Edward. You will also be all my elective music class students so things are going to be a little bit more relaxed. You guys have me in your last block so I will see you at the end of the day."

My eyes never left his face as he spoke. It was him all right. The same greek god I had plowed into only three days ago.

"Okay let's see here. When I call your name just tell me something about yourselves."

I groaned.

"Alyson?"

She stood, "I'm a freshman and I just moved here from California."

"Brett?"

"I'm a junior and I'm on the football team."

Well I knew why I didn't know those two.

"Caylie?"

"I'm also a junior and a cheerleader."

She looked at Brett and blushed. Great we would have to deal with their break-up later on in the school year.

"Lindy?"

"I'm a sophomore and I am in the band. I play flute and piano any chance I get."

Great – band nerd.

"Chris?"

"I play guitar – I'm a freshman."

"Alexia?"

"I'm also a sophomore in the band but I play clarinet and saxophone."

"Isabella?"

I look around and decided not to stand.

"It's Bella. I'm a senior."

Everyone looked at me as I spoke. I kept my eyes on his face.

"Okay Bella."

The bell rang, thank god! I stood and grabbed my bag. I was the first one out the door. I met Alice in our first block class and we sat right next to each other.

"There are like thirty students in Home Ec!" She grumbled.

I laughed, "Seven."

Her eyes went wide and she giggled, "Poor study hall."

I laughed, "I know that is what I thought. It is probably mostly seniors too!"

She nodded and Mr. Berty started class. I really hated these block schedules but then again that would give me more time in music with him. The morning went by pretty quickly. While at lunch Alice started talking my ear off.

"So have you seen that guy you bumped into on Friday?"

I blushed and nodded, "He's my music teacher."

Her jaw dropped, "No freaking way!"

I smiled, "Yep."

"I hate you."

The bell rang and we got up to go to our last class together, Calculus – I groaned again. Thank god Alice was with me. After class was over we walked towards our last class.

"I'm really going to need your help with Calculus homework this year Al."

She laughed, "No problem. Have fun in music with Mr. Hotty."

I laughed and winked at her. I walked into the music room and everyone stared at me again. This was getting irritating.

We all sat in a circle – great. Thanks Mr. Hotty. I took the last open seat next to him and threw my bag behind me. He glanced at me but composed his smile. I glared back.

"All right so this is an elective course so let's just talk about what I want from you this year. We all play and/or sing so that is why you took this course. I am here to help you with whatever part of that you would like. Just as long as you show up everyday and we do music then you will get an A."

Everyone smiled.

"Okay so let's just go through and see what everyone can do here."

He turned away from me and looked at Chris who was on his left.

"I play the electric guitar."

We went through the line-up. I was last.

"Guitar, Sing, Piano."

More stares. I was getting irritated – quickly.

"Why do you do that?"

I glared at Caylie, "What?"

"Answer in as little words possible?"

I shrugged, "Just my nature."

"Well then I am interested to hear you sing."

I glared at her, "Likewise."

"Okay you two. We have plenty of time so why don't we hear everyone do what they do best? Caylie would you like to go first?"

She stood quickly and grabbed a guitar that was sitting on a stand on the stage. She began strumming and it sounded pretty good but I couldn't help the smile that rose to my face – I was better. Everyone went through their guitars. The two bandies got up together and jammed on their flute and clarinet together – that was entertaining. I was last, part of me wondered why he had saved me for last.

I stood and went to the piano. I sat down and started playing Alicia Keys, _Falling._ I let my fingers glide over the keys and I took a breath. I started to sing with all I had in me. I didn't care that I had never done this before in front of anyone – it was time they all knew. I was so passionate about this song – it read my soul. I wore my heart on my sleeve.

When I was done everyone just stared at me. I took my seat next to him again and folded my arms across my chest.

"That was really good…"

I turned to look at Lindy, "Thanks."

"How did you learn to play like that?"

I shrugged, "I've been playing since I could walk."

"But you also play guitar?" Alyson blurted.

I nodded, "That is just recent though."

"So you taught yourself then?" Chris asked.

I nodded again. I glanced up at him and he was smiling at me. I turned away and blushed.

"All right guys, great first day. I think we will have some fun in here."

Everyone nodded. The bell rang. I stood and grabbed my bag.

"Great job today Bella."

I turned back to him, "Thanks Mr. Cullen."

He chuckled, "Please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me feel so old and I have to hear it all day long."

I nodded, "See you tomorrow, _Edward._"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – EPOV**

"You sure about this man?"

"I went to school for music Em, I need a job and they offered me decent pay."

"Like we need to worry about our finances…"

"Look I know you are just worried about me but I am fine."

"Mom and dad are worried too."

"I am excited about this Emmett. I get to teach music to high school students all day long."

"But Forks? Why didn't you just teach in Seattle?"

I glared at him, he dropped it and I changed the subject.

"So how's Rosalie doing?"

"Good. She is taking the pregnancy very well."

"Do you know what you are going to have yet?"

"We decided to not find out. We have the most adorable soft green colored nursery all ready for the little tyke."

"I know three weeks man. You ready for this?"

"I've been ready since I married her. We are so blessed that we were finally got pregnant."

I nodded my head. I remembered when he told me he was marrying Rosalie. He was so happy and she was perfect for him. They tried for years to get pregnant. It was true that this was a blessing and I was excited to be an uncle. I clapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"Well I have to get to school. I have things I have to do today."

"All right man. Take care and I like the new digs."

I sighed and looked around my house. It was a three bedroom, two bath modern house. It was exactly what I wanted when I moved out of Seattle and the apartment I had there. When you walked in you could either go up the stairs on the right or straight into the kitchen. It had a wrap around floor plan, fully finished basement and it was perfect for me.

I hopped into my Volvo and sped off to the high school. I didn't mind the drive so much – it gave me time to think. I pulled into the school parking lot and noticed a nice Pontiac G6 with the top down. I thought it was a little unconventional for the rainiest place in the U.S. but it was sunny today. On my way into the school I wasn't really paying attention to what was in front of me.

SMACK!

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

She tried to get up so I offered her my hand. Electricity shot through me as soon as she touched me. She stood and I heard giggles behind us but I couldn't tear my eyes away from her beautiful face.

"Thanks." I pulled my hand away.

"No problem. Are you okay? You ran into me pretty hard."

She nodded, "Fine. I'm used to running into things and falling down."

I chuckled and she finally looked up at me. Her expression was priceless and I'm sure mine matched her but I quickly composed myself.

"It was nice bumping into you. See you around." I smiled and walked into the office.

I took a deep breath and smiled at the receptionist. I couldn't get her stunning brown eyes out of my head.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen – the new music teacher."

She smiled at me, "Welcome. I'm Ms. Cope. Let me show you around."

She toured me through the high school, saving my room for last.

"If there is anything you need please let me know. I will be in the office until four."

"Thank you so much for your help."

I rearranged a few things and wrote out my lesson plans for the first week. I went over my class lists and then left. It was almost four so I stopped in the office and told Ms. Cope I was headed out.

"See you Monday morning Edward!"

I waved and left. I drove home and made myself some supper. I went into the basement and played my piano. I couldn't stop for about two hours – it was a hauntingly beautiful melody that reminded me exactly of her brown eyes. The weekend past by in a blur and Monday was upon me.

I decided to keep it casual and went with a pair of khaki's and button down. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows and tried to calm my hair – that was pointless. I grabbed my duffel and slung it over my shoulder. I grabbed my thermos of coffee and headed out. I pulled into the school lot and went to my room. Before I knew it the bell had rung.

I grabbed my roster and headed out of my office. I sat on the edge of the stage and watched as six students trickled in – well I guess there is not much of a demand for music as your elective. I was ready to call these students to attention when the seventh student walked in. She glanced around the room, not noticing me and took a seat near the other students.

I did roll call, waiting to see which name was hers. I tapped my pencil impatiently waiting for the other six to correct me on their names and tell me about themselves. Of course they all gave what they thought was important and I watched as she rolled her eyes. She was the last one I called and her name fit her.

"Isabella?"

She didn't stand. I had to hide my smile.

"It's Bella. I'm a senior."

All the other students watched her, waiting for her to say something else. She didn't and I had to stifle a laugh. But of course she had to be a senior. She stared back at me and I smiled.

"Okay Bella."

The bell rang and she was out the door in a flash. The other six slowly stood and made their way out and I had to chuckle – she sure was in a rush to get to class.

I waited anxiously for my last block to roll around. My music theory class was going to be fun and then I had a show choir/chorus class and right after lunch was my planning followed by the elective music class. The day passed quickly and before I knew it she was walking in my room again. She was the last one again too and the others had graciously saved her a seat on my right.

I think she groaned because she saw that the seats were in a circle and she had to face everyone else. We started talking about my expectations in this class and what everyone played. I had a couple band students so that was interesting. I had an electric guitar player and a bass guitar player. The two cheerleaders were also guitar players but I didn't really have what it took to be outstanding singers, even though they claimed they had good voices.

Bella was once again short, sweet, and to the point.

"Guitar, Sing, Piano."

Everyone stared at her again and I could tell she wasn't happy about it.

"Why do you do that?" Caylie asked Bella.

Bella glared back at Caylie, "What?"

"Answer in as little words possible?"

She shrugged, "Just my nature."

"Well then I am interested to hear you sing."

This was getting tense.

Bella continued to glare at Caylie, "Likewise."

"Okay you two. We have plenty of time so why don't we hear everyone do what they do best? Caylie would you like to go first?"

I watched her go up to the stage and start playing guitar. Like I said I knew she didn't have a great voice and I was right. I could usually point them out pretty easily.

I decided to save Bella for last. Everyone played their guitars and Lindy and Alexia jammed together on their flute and clarinet and that was awesome to see. I called for Bella and she marched onto the stage and took a seat at the piano.

Her beautiful voice filled the room as she closed her eyes. Her fingers simply glided over the keys. I tried to control my stare but she was stunning as she played. I had never heard anything more beautiful in my entire life. Her song hit me hard and I could tell she was playing and singing from the heart. She was a natural.

She finished, took her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. It was kind of like an I'm better than you look and it was funny to watch the other six simply stare at her in shock.

"That was really good…" Lindy stated.

"Thanks."

"How did you learn to play like that?"

Bella shrugged, "I've been playing since I could walk."

"But you also play guitar?" Alyson blurted.

She nodded, "That is just recent though."

"So you taught yourself then?" Chris asked.

She nodded again. She glanced up at him and I couldn't help but smile at her. She turned away from me, blushing.

"All right guys, great first day. I think we will have some fun in here."

Everyone nodded. The bell rang. Bella stood and grabbed her bag. It was now or never.

"Great job today Bella."

She turned back to me, "Thanks Mr. Cullen."

I chuckled, "Please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen makes me feel so old and I have to hear it all day long."

She nodded, "See you tomorrow, _Edward._"

I watched her walk out of my classroom. The way she said my name made my heart flutter. I quickly shook my head – she is one of your students. I sighed and grabbed my things. I had a staff meeting and I was not looking forward to it.

The principal droned on and on. I was easily the youngest teacher by about ten years or so. When the meeting ended I headed for home. I didn't sleep very well that first night, or the weeks that followed. She was always in my dreams and seeing her at school wasn't helping.

We had been working on various things in class. Bella mostly stuck to herself and went into a practice room. I would listen from afar and it made my heart soar how well she played. Every once in awhile she would take a guitar in but that always ended up in her cussing and turning back to the piano – those days made me laugh.

It was a Friday and the bell had rung. I was turning off all the lights when I noticed there was one still on in a practice room. I jogged over to it and walked in. Bella was sitting at the piano crying softly to herself.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know you were still in here."

She straightened up immediately and grabbed her things. She tried to rush past me, "Sorry Mr. Cullen I didn't hear the bell."

I grabbed her by the elbow, "It's okay. We all can get wrapped up in our music sometimes and not hear things."

She began wiping her eyes and nodded.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you, you can trust me Bella."

She glanced up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks. She shook her head, "It's nothing."

I pulled her back into the practice room and sat her down at the piano again. I ran my fingers along the keys and let the soft melody fill the room.

"You know whenever I'm upset, or something is on my mind I simply sit and play. I let out all my frustrations out on the piano. I write some of my best pieces when I'm upset."

She glanced at me again and closed her eyes. I stared at her while I played. Her features softened some as I played and she eventually opened her eyes and looked at me.

"Thank you," she whispered.

I stopped playing, "Any time Bella."

My phone started ringing and I was quick to answer it.

"Hello?"

"_You have to get to the hospital man. You are going to be an uncle soon!"_

"I'm on my way Emmett."

Bella quickly stood, "I'm sorry I kept you from your plans."

She left the room rather quickly and I followed her.

"Bella!"

She stopped but didn't turn around to face me. I went around her side so that I was standing in front of her.

"I didn't have any plans. That was my brother. His wife is in labor. They want me at the hospital. I'm going to be an uncle soon."

She smiled up at me and I wanted nothing more than to cup her face in my hands and kiss her.

"Wow. Congratulations Edward."

"Thank you."

"I will see you on Monday then."

"I'll have pictures!"

She giggled and walked around me and out of my room. I turned off the lights and shut my door before jogging to my car. I watched as Bella pulled away in her Pontiac as I slid into my Volvo. I raced to the hospital and was there only minutes after little Emily Grace Cullen was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – BPOV**

Alice had ditched me again for her new beau. Seriously if I wouldn't have ran into him in the mall three weeks ago she would have never met him. Now it was my birthday and she freaking ditched me!

I sat in the practice room crying as I read her text.

_Going out with Jasper again. Call you tomorrow._

She forgot. How could she forget my eighteenth birthday? I didn't even hear the bell ring or hear him come in. I tried to leave immediately because it was only that much more mortifying that he had caught me crying, of all people to catch me crying!

He wouldn't let me leave, which was fine. It was nice to talk to someone. He sat me down at the piano and started playing. Everything faded. It was like he was playing my soul. I listened to his words and I melted into them.

Then his phone rang – shit. What a way to ruin my mood. I tried to leave again but he caught up with me. I couldn't look at him I would do something I would regret.

"I didn't have any plans. That was my brother. His wife is in labor. They want me at the hospital. I'm going to be an uncle soon."

I had to smile, wow he was going to be an uncle!

"Wow. Congratulations Edward."

"Thank you." My heart stopped.

"I will see you on Monday then."

"I'll have pictures!"

I left then. I had to get out of there. I wasn't sure if he was aware of it but the electricity flowing between us wasn't letting me think clearly. As soon as I was in my car the smile wouldn't wipe off my face. He had played the piano for me on m birthday and now his little niece or nephew would also have my birth day.

When I got home I flopped down on my bed and began writing. I pulled out my keyboard that I kept under my bed and plugged it in. The song was written in no time at all. It was everything I felt for him. Suddenly Monday couldn't get here fast enough. I called the local florist and even had a small bouquet of flowers sent to the Port Angeles hospital. I had the card say from all your students, but I knew and he would know that it came from me.

I ignored Alice's called on Saturday and Sunday and got caught up in all my homework and even jumped ahead finishing up a report that wasn't due until Friday. Sunday night I planed out my outfit very carefully. Dark wash skinny jeans paired with a cream three-quarter-length sweater.

On Monday morning I put my hair in rollers and did my makeup. I bounced down the stairs and kissed my dad on the cheek.

"Morning."

He chuckled at me, "You're in a good mood."

"Thanks!"

"You and Alice make up yet?"

"No. I haven't talked with her yet."

"Bella…"

"Dad she was the one who forgot my birthday – end of discussion."

"Okay. Well I am headed to work."

"Have a good day."

"You too kiddo."

I finished my cereal and went back upstairs. I unrolled my hair and ran my fingers through it. I grabbed my book bag and was out the door. I made it to homeroom just as the bell rang. I sat down and opened up the book I was reading. I knew he had sat next to me but I kept reading.

"Bella?"

I closed my book and smiled at him, "Morning Edward."

"Thank you for the flowers."

I shrugged, "It was nothing."

He handed me a stack of pictures.

"They named her Emily Grace."

"That's beautiful."

I flipped through the pictures, lingering on the ones with him in them. He looked so happy holding his niece. Then I got to the family shot.

"Wow!"

"What?"

"You brother is huge, and his wife is simply gorgeous. She is going to be a little heartbreaker."

He chuckled, "I know that's what my dad said."

I smiled and handed back the pictures. Our hands touched for the briefest of seconds but I could tell in his eyes that he felt it too - the electricity that flowed between us.

The bell rang and I stood slowly, "See you this afternoon."

I ignored Alice all through first and second block but she caught me at lunch.

"I am so sorry Bella. Please forgive me!"

"How could you Alice? It was my birthday!"

"I know. I am the world's worst friend."

"Look I'm still mad okay. Give me some time."

She nodded and sulked off. I decided to skip lunch. I went to my locker and grabbed my calculus book.

"Hey there beautiful."

I turned around, "Mike?"

He strolled up to me and put both hands on either sides of my head, trapping me with my back against the lockers.

"You love teasing me don't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"With your little tight jeans on today."

He leaned in closer.

"You make me so hard Isabella Swan."

I pushed him back, "Leave me alone Mike."

He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me up against the lockers. It took me a minute to realize that he had also pressed his lips and body against mine while I was stunned. I struggled with him.

"Knock it off Mike. I don't like you at all!"

"Wrong answer!"

He slammed me against the lockers again and kissed me harder. I scratched at his face and kneed him in the groin. Once he fell back away from me holding his crotch I punched him in the face and took off running until I ran into someone.

He grabbed me by my shoulders and I fought against him too.

"Let me go!"

"Bella!"

I froze and looked up at him. The tears came quickly and I started to hyperventilate.

"Mike. Kiss. Kneed. Stop."

"You aren't making any sense Bella. Slow down."

"Mike forced himself…" and I blacked out.

I woke up in the nurse's office, Edward right by my side.

"Bella!"

I rubbed my temples and sat up slowly but the room started to spin so I laid back down.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. You ran into me and kept mumbling about Mike."

My eyes widened and I shrank away from him.

"He tried to force himself on me during lunch."

"Did anyone see this?"

I shook my head. "I left lunch early. I was still mad at Alice because she forgot my birthday on Friday. I was at my locker and he came up behind me."

"What did he do to you?"

"He slammed me into the lockers twice and kissed me. He was all over me, so I kneed him, punched him and ran… ran into you I guess."

"Do you remember running into me?"

I shook my head again, "No."

"Let me go get the principal and the nurse. Everyone is worried sick about you."

He got up to leave and I could feel the tears running down my face. The nurse, Edward, and the principal all came back in a few moments later. They sat across from me. I sat up, pulled my knees into my chest and rested my head on them.

"Bella? Mr. Cullen says there is something you need to tell us?"

I nodded and took a deep breath.

"Take your time sweetie," the nurse said patting my knee.

"Mike Newton. He attacked me in the hallway during lunch period. I was at my locker and he just came up behind me."

I closed my eyes as the tears poured out.

"He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me into the lockers twice. I told him to get off me and he just kissed me. He was everywhere. I didn't know what he was going to do. I kneed him to get him off me then I punched him in the face. I ran away and right into Mr. Cullen. That's all I remember."

"No one saw anything?"

I shrugged and flinched at the pain in my neck.

"I don't think so," I said wiping away more tears. Edward handed me a tissue and I smiled weakly at him.

The principal patted my knee, "We've called your dad and he will be here soon. I will deal with Mike Newton."

I went to stand up but got dizzy again. Edward lightly grabbed my biceps to steady me.

"You okay?"

I barely nodded – the room was still spinning. He carefully led me out to the main office and my dad walked right in.

"Bella!"

He threw me into a hug as I cried into his chest.

"Her head was hit several times Chief Swan. I would suggest getting it looked at."

"Thank you."

My dad put his arms around me and led me out to his cruiser. I laid down in the back seat and blacked out again. The next thing I remember is waking up in my bed.

"You okay there kiddo?"

I sat up and nodded. I had a slight headache but that was it.

"You feel like going to school today?"

I shrugged, "I can try."

"Well the doctor said to not push it, all right?"

Doctor? We went to the doctor? My dad turned to leave.

"Hey dad when did I go to the doctor?"

"You didn't. He came here. After you blacked out in the car I figured I should get someone out here. I was dialing when there was a knock on the door. Did you know Mr. Cullen's father was a doctor?"

I shook my head.

"Well apparently he is and he called him to come out here and check up on you."

"That was nice of him."

"He's a good teacher I tell you that."

"I have to get to work, your car is in the drive."

"Thanks dad. I'll come home if I don't feel well."

"Oh hey. They expelled that Newton kid. I swear if I wasn't the Chief of Police I would have been over there giving him another black eye to match the one you gave him."

I giggled and slid out of bed. I took a quick shower and threw my hair in curlers again. I got dressed and grabbed some milk. I wasn't hungry at all. My hair dried and I pulled the curlers out and put on some mascara.

When I got to school Alice was waiting at my locker for me.

"Bella!"

"I'm fine Alice."

"I'm so sorry. If I had went after you this wouldn't have happened."

I sighed, "You're right. He would have found another time probably after school and accomplished his mission."

"Don't say that."

"It's true Al. I was lucky."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too."

The bell rang, "Shoot we're late."

"See you in first block," I called as I jogged towards the music room.

I swung the door open and took a seat. I grabbed my book and started reading knowing that all eyes were on me now.

"Bella?"

I glanced up at Edward who was sitting in front of me.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded and smiled, "Fine thanks."

I went back to my book and was relieved when the bell rang. Morning passed my quickly and by the time lunch came around I wasn't feeling very well. I grabbed some soup and sat next to Alice and Jasper at the lunch table.

"You feeling okay?"

"Been better Jasper."

He nodded and dropped it. I barely ate my soup but the warm liquid did seem to help my headache. I felt like I was forcing it down my throat so I stopped eating it. Calculus flew by and I found myself walking into the music room again.

I immediately went to a practice room and started messing around with the song I had written on Friday night. I hadn't realized Edward had joined me until he sat down next to me. I froze.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt you or anything."

I sighed, "It's fine. I was just messing around anyway."

I quickly grabbed my scribbled papers off the piano stand but his hand stopped me.

"I didn't think I recognized the tune."

He took the papers from my hands and I started panicking. He looked at the papers, back up at me, and then back at the papers again.

"Edward's song?"

I blushed and nodded. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. I grabbed the papers from him and stuffed them in my bag. He turned around on the bench so that he was facing the piano keys. He didn't say anything as he began to play and beautiful music filled the room.

When he finished he rested his hands on his lap and sighed, "You inspire me as well."

I didn't think I just leaned towards him and pressed my lips to his. I wrapped my fingers into his hair and held his face to mine. He was kissing me back… but then it ended.

"We can't Bella. I could lose my job."

I grabbed my bag and ran from the room just as the bell had rung. I was in my car and speeding off before anyone else even made it out of the school. I can't believe I had just kissed Edward – my music teacher – and he had kissed me back.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – EPOV**

I ran my fingers through my hair and swore under my breath. How had I let that happen? Surely enough I had remained professional around her. Did she know how I truly felt about her? How I wanted to hold her after what Mike had done to her?

I stood and walked into my office. I don't remember driving home but when I woke up at three in the morning on Wednesday I couldn't fall back asleep. I went to my piano and began playing her song – the song that I had played her twelve hours prior. I closed my eyes and let my fingers glide over the keys. I pictured her face, her smile, her eyes – everything. Before I realized it, it was six and I had to get ready for work.

The bell rang and I looked around the room, only six. I sighed and took attendance. Just before the bell rang my door swung open and a very tired, very frail looking Bella walked into my classroom. She handed me a slip from the office and took a seat in the back. She pulled out her book and never once looked at me.

The next few weeks were much the same. I didn't go into her practice room and she never looked at me. Each day she looked worse and worse. Her clothes were starting to fall off her and the deep circles under her eyes got worse. Finally, one Friday I put all my students in practice rooms before Bella had gotten to class.

She knocked on my office door, "Mr. Cullen there is someone in my practice room."

"I know please come in Bella."

She shuffled in, shut the door behind her and sat timidly on the couch in my office. I ran my fingers through my hair and turned around in my chair to face her.

"Bella this isn't healthy."

She didn't look up at me but she closed her eyes and sighed.

"I can tell that you aren't sleeping and that you are barely eating. Your clothes are practically falling off of you!"

She flinched at my tone, "I know. I'm trying."

I rolled forward in my chair and took her hands into mine, "No you're not."

Tears ran down her cheeks and she didn't wipe them away.

"I can't sleep. I keep seeing his face. I try to eat but then I just get sick."

"Have you told your dad?"

She shook her head, "He's so busy with work. I barely see him anymore."

I wiped her tears with the pads of my thumbs and she looked up at me. I cupped her face in my hands and pressed my lips to hers. She molded into me as I laid her down on the couch under me.

"Don't you realize how beautiful you are? How much I want you Bella?"

She sighed and buried her face into my chest. I positioned us so that I was behind her on the couch, her face still against my chest.

"I can't keep fighting how I feel about you."

"I thought you didn't want me, after you broke our kiss."

"You need to take care of yourself for me Bella. I don't want to lose you."

She nodded and I slid out from behind her.

"Rest for the remainder of the period. I'm going to go check on everyone else."

She simply closed her eyes as I left my office. I went into the practice rooms to make sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to. I lost track of time and the bell rang. I walked back to my office and Bella was still fast asleep. I didn't want to wake her but it was a Friday and school was over.

I gently shook her, "Bella, the bell rang."

Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at me. She sat up and grabbed her bag.

"Thanks for letting me rest Edward. I really appreciate it."

"Get some rest this weekend and I will see you on Monday."

She nodded and left. I wanted to grab her and kiss her again but I refrained myself. That whole weekend I couldn't wait to see Bella again. Monday morning came and I rushed to work. I was hoping she would come to homeroom early but surprisingly enough she wasn't at school on Monday. By Wednesday I was starting to get worried. Thursday afternoon during my planning I went into the office.

"Excuse me, Ms. Cope? I was wondering what the status was on Bella Swan. I haven't had her in class all week."

She smiled at me, "Poor thing has the flu. Her dad called off the whole week for her. She already finished all her assignments too, her friend dropped them off this morning."

I nodded, "Oh okay. Thank you."

I went back to my room and the bell rang. My six students filed in for class and it went by quickly. Friday was much the same. I was so anxious about her. She seemed fine last Friday. Maybe she just needed a week off.

I slept horribly Friday night. I woke up at two in the morning to the sound of my doorbell ringing. If that was Emmett again with a crying Emily I was going to punch him in the face. I fumbled down the stairs and turned on my porch light as I swung the door open.

"Bella?"

I grabbed her and brought her in the house. She was soaked and freezing.

"What are you doing here?"

She threw her arms around herself and crumbled to the floor, "I can't sleep."

I crouched down next to her, "Do you want me to call your dad?"

"No! He's gone all weekend anyway – off on one of his fishing trips. I thought maybe that if I took the week off I could get you out of my head. He's always there when I close my eyes at night so I though if I slept during the day that would help and those nightmares are even worse! I just want to sleep."

"Bella you need to tell someone about this."

"The only time I was able to sleep was that one hour in your office last Friday. I finally figured it out…"

She looked at me, her eyes sad.

"What did you figure out?" I whispered.

"It's you. You make me feel safe."

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into my chest, "I'm right here Bella."

"Please, I just want to sleep."

I scooped her into my arms and took her to my guest bedroom. I sat her on the bed and went back to my room for some warm clothes. I grabbed a t-shirt and some sweatpants before heading back to her. I handed them to her and kissed her forehead.

"Get some sleep."

I went back to my room and fell back asleep. When I woke up at seven I checked on Bella. She was laying diagonally across the bed, her hair sprawled everywhere – she looked beautiful. I went downstairs and made breakfast for myself. To pass the time I went into the basement and played my piano. I didn't hear her come down the steps but I felt her when she sat down next to me.

I turned to face her, "How are you doing today?"

She sighed and smiled at me, "I'm better. Still tired though but I was hungry. I hope you don't mind that I had a bowl of cereal."

"No I'm glad you got something to eat."

She rested her head on my shoulder, "Sorry for putting you in this situation but I just had to get some sleep."

I threw one leg over the piano bench and cupped her face in my hands, "You really need to tell your dad about this."

"I don't want to trouble him."

She looked right into my eyes and I felt my heart rate speed up. She leaned into my lips and pressed hers to mine. I moaned into her mouth as she slid her tongue in to meet mine. She climbed into my lap and wrapped her legs around my waist. I could smell her arousal.

"Bella…"

She kept kissing my face, down my neck and around my collarbone, "Hmmm."

"I don't want to mess this up with you."

She rested her forehead against mine and kissed me lightly.

"You won't."

"I've never…"

"Me neither…"

She pressed her lips to mine again and I lifted her off the bench. I walked up the stairs and into the kitchen. I sat her on the counter where we made out. Our tongues fought for dominance as our hands explored each other's bodies. She ran her fingers up my chest and slid my shirt off over my head.

I palmed her breasts through my t-shirt and she quickly discarded it, throwing it behind her. My lips trailed down her neck until I reached her breasts. I sucked on her nipples, taking turns with them. Her hand found its way into my boxers and she started stroking it causing me to moan.

I captured her lips with mine again and lifted her off the counter. I made my way upstairs to my bedroom and placed her on the bed as I hovered over her. I stroked her cheek with my fingertips.

"Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

Her eyes went wide and a few tears spilled down her cheeks. She pressed her lips to mine and smiled.

"Probably as much as I love you."

My heart soared. Our clothes quickly disappeared and I placed myself at her entrance.

"You need to tell me if it hurts."

She nodded and I slowly worked my way inside of her. She winced as I pushed through but then I held myself perfectly still until she nodded for me to continue. I slid in and out of her establishing a comfortable pace. She moaned and bucked her hips at me allowing me to go deeper.

I rested my forehead against hers and sighed, "You're perfect."

She blushed and quickly kissed my lips.

"Harder Edward. I need you."

I picked up my pace and she moaned louder. I was getting close as so was she. I soon felt her walls clamp around me and I lost it. I moaned her name loudly and collapsed on the bed next to her. She rolled over and rested on my chest. I ran my fingertips up and down her back as she fell asleep.

I didn't know what we were going to do about the fact that I was her teacher and she was my student but I loved her and she loved me. I wasn't going to lose her – I would do anything for her and it started with me getting her the help she needed so she could live again. I fell asleep thinking about our future, our own children running around the yard, playing with Emily. I finally found what I was looking for and it was in the place I least expected it to be.


End file.
